Unlovable
by HatersGoing2Hate
Summary: How would you feel if you thought you couldn t love anyone. Or were just too scared to give it a try because you thought you couldn t even attract a fly. Abhorrent, abominable, detestable, dislikable, loathsome, odious, offensive, repellent, repulsive, revolting, unattractive, undesirable, unpleasant or in other words, me, Leah Clearwater. Leah/OC
1. Imprint

**_How would you feel if you thought you couldn`t love anyone. Or were just too scared to give it a try because you thought you couldn`t even attract a fly. Abhorrent, abominable, detestable, dislikable, loathsome, odious, offensive, repellent, repulsive, revolting, unattractive, undesirable, unpleasant or in other words, me, Leah Clearwater. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any shape, way or form. _**

**_Leah/OC_**

* * *

**_~ Chapter One: Imprint ~_**

* * *

**_(Leah)_**

I watched as the little kids dressed in costumes run from the door all eager and excited that we just handed them candy into their plastic orange jack-o-lantern. I gave a small smile as their mother held their hand and crossed the street to the next house. I've always wanted kids. To settle down with a husband and sit on the porch as we watch mini us' s run around the front yard. But, apparently, not everyone can get a happy ending. Not everyone can imprint and settle down to start a family. I was the only exception . Everyone in the pack has imprinted _except_ for me. Hell, even my little brother, Seth is married and is having baby on the way by his imprint. The fact that it`s suppose to be _rare_, makes no sense whatsoever. I know there`s still hope that I can indeed imprint because we have two more girls in our pack that have already imprinted. So, why haven`t I? Oh, right. Because, I`m just little ol' lonely, bitchy Leah Clearwater. That`s it.

Now, before you start to judge me, I have every reason to be grump. Why don't you sit down and have a drink while I tell you the story. I sure in hell need one myself while I'm at. Let's get this over with.

It all started back when Sam Uley and I use to date. Everything seemed fine. We were in love as most of you would say. I _thought_ I was all he needed. I _thought_ we were in love. But, I also _thought_ he wouldn't leave me for my cousin. Yeah, I thought a lot of things.

Everything started to go down the hill the minute Sam went missing. Of course I was scared. Not knowing where he was, knowing he could be dead or kidnapped or anything! Two whole weeks, the police were involved and still found nothing. No death reports of any sort, so people just assumed her ran away. Total bullshit by the way, since he wouldn`t abandon his mother considering his father left him at a young age which made him the man in the house.

As soon as he came back, he just ignored everyone. He wouldn`t even speak to me about what happened while he was gone nor why he left. But, eventually he started to open up again. I was glad our relationship wasn`t broken. It made me almost forget the pain I was going through when he left.

Almost.

One night, my cousin, Emily came to visit the res. I was happy. We treated each other like sisters. A sister I never had. We were really close. .. until Sam came over. He looked into her eyes and it was like no one else was there. Only Emily. I didn't pay much attention to it then, but I should have.

That same night, Sam broke up with me. He told me he was in love with someone else. I demand who, but he wouldn't say. He only shook his head and told me to forget about him which was sort of an extreme thing to do since we`ve been dating for three years. He ran into the woods. I tried to follow, but he strictly told me not to. That following night, I heard a howl and saw a black wolf staring into my house. But, not towards me. In Emily's room.

She straight up told me about how Sam's been talking to her. I relied on her. I relied on her to reject his offers after he broke my heart... Obviously, faith is not in my favor. I saw them hanging out constantly. It hurted me to see them holding hands and getting all friendly. It hurted like hell. I watched and watched until I couldn't anymore. So, now you know why I'm bitter.

That was just the beginning. So, you might want to pour yourself another drink because I'm only half done with this joke I call my life.

Do you know how it makes me feel when you think you're the reason for your father's death. To become the only female shape-shifter that constantly have to listen to your ex having thoughts about your cousin. For your little brother to also become a wolf. He was too young for God`s sake!

Eventually, I forgave them. But, Emily had the nerve to ask me to be her bridesmaids. I accepted the offer and to truly move on with my life. I wanted to be happy too. I wanted a loving relationship just like theirs. So, I forgave. I forgive them for making my life a living hell.

Forgive, but never forget.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard the door slam shut. My eyes roamed over to see a panting Lily, Seth`s imprint, gripping onto her nine month stomach. My little brother ran over to her in high speed asking what was wrong and whatnot.

"S-Seth, I-I think my water broke."

Oh, shit. Well, that can`t be good.

I watched as everyone in the room shocked faces turn into panic ones. Well, all except Embry who just looked confused about the whole concept.

He reached for the fridge, "Oh, I`ll just get you another one-"

At this time, I couldn`t help but chuckle when his imprint, Olivia, smacked him on the head. "Dude, not that type of water!" He blushed at his mistranslation as I shook my head.

Idiot.

"We need to get you to the hospital." Seth says, frantic while picking up his wife heading for the door. The rest of the imprints, (Including our two other female wolves that phrased) gathered into the car along with Lily and Seth. Embry ran outside to tell the others while I hopped into my car. I started the engine as the pack raced out the woods and piled into my car.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Fucking drive!" Paul commanded. I clenched my teeth together.

I looked in my review mirror to glare at him, "Shut the hell up, Paul." I stomped on the gas pedal as everyone jolted forward making me smirk. After successfully driving to the hospital without gaining any speeding tickets, we hurried out the car into the building. I scoffed when the nurses eyes almost bulged out of her head when she saw the guys.

Typical.

"U-um, name of patient?"

I stepped forward in case the guys say anything stupid, "Lily Clearwater." The brunette nodded and showed us to the waiting room. Soon enough, Paul`s imprint, Rachael, Sam and Emily`s child, Shawn, my mum and Lily`s mum joined us with huge grins on their faces. They were excited about being a grandmother...Something I couldn`t give them. Soon, a doctor came out.

"Family of...Lily Clearwater." He read from his clipboard. We all stood up as he looked up, eyes wide. "Whoa, big crowd. I`m sorry, but only a certain amount of people can go into the room at once." He sent us an apologetic smile. We all looked at each other in question for who was to go in there.

"I sure in hell isn`t going in there." Paul declared, plopping down into his seat. I rolled my eyes at him and muttered 'jackass' under my breath as he growled at me.

"Paul." Rachael scolded while hitting his chest.

"I think Sue, Charlotte, Emily and...Leah should go in." My eyes widen at Sam`s suggestion.

"Why me?!" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air.

The rest of the pack sat down with the exception of the people`s name that was chosen. I felt Emily take my hand, "Because, you`re Lily`s best friend and she needs you." I growled, but did anyway.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

Oh gosh! I`m blind! I didn`t think birth could be so...scary! And she manage to do it twice. Yes, lady and gentleman, Lily Clearwater has popped out twins. I have a nephew, Harry Charles Clearwater and a niece, Liliana Sue Clearwater. I love the names and the fact that Lily chose me to be the godmother.

I cradled Lilana in my arms as I gazed upon her honey like eyes. She giggled carelessly while I cooed at her. I see the pack staring at me and honestly, I will not hesitate to kick their asses if they dare mention this again. I heard the door open and I looked up to see the most gorgeous doctor ever.

His tan skin glowing and his beautiful silver-greyish eyes stand out even more. His dirty blonde hair stuck up in a messy fashion, probably from working all day. My heart skipped at beat as I continued to gaze upon his eyes.

"Okay, the Clearwater`s?" He asked in a hopeful voice. Gosh, his voice sounded like honey. It was just right. Husky and deep with a little edge in it. I nodded at his question as he sent a smile my way. A smile that was breath taking that my heart thumped louder. Damn it, when did I become such a sap. All because I imprinted... Wait...

I imprinted.

Me. Imprinted?

I.

Imprinted.

On.

The.

Doctor.

No matter how I say it, it still sounds weird. Okay, perhaps I should take this slowly. Leah Marie Clearwater imprinted on that sexy looking doctor right there. Okay, it`s settling.

.

.

.

Holy goose eggs! I finally imprint!

* * *

**_How was the first chapter? It was more of an introduction. Promise the chapters are long then this...hopefully. Give me your thought. Review!_**

**_P.S- This story stops off at the end of Love Me or Hate Me, but you don`t have to read that story to understand this one. _**

**_~HaterGoing2Hate_**


	2. Maxwell Warren

**_How would you feel if you thought you couldn`t love anyone. Or were just too scared to give it a try because you thought you couldn`t even attract a fly. Abhorrent, abominable, detestable, dislikable, loathsome, odious, offensive, repellent, repulsive, revolting, unattractive, undesirable, unpleasant or in other words, me, Leah Clearwater. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any shape, way or form. _**

**_Leah/OC_**

* * *

**_~ Chapter Two: Maxwell Warren ~_**

* * *

How?! How did that happen?! Seriously, I thought I`d never imprint and here I am, October 31 in Forks Hospital Center, it all happened. Maybe I`m imaging this. Yup. I have to be. I was getting use to the idea of being alone forever. I didn`t mind after I put the nonsense into my head. No, maybe the ancestors made a mistake.

I felt someone take the baby out of my hands that I almost forgot I had. I looked up at Emily. "Well, aren`t you going to talk to him."

I looked at the everyone`s awaiting eyes, but I`m just confused. "Huh?"

My cousin rolled her eyes, "The doctor, silly." Oh, so they saw it too which meant I wasn`t imagining this. Okay, Leah. You`re cool. Breath in and out and why are my cheeks so warm? I mean, I was warm all the time, but my cheeks stood out the most.

I blushed. Fucking blush. I do _not _under circumstances blush. "Erm, why?" I asked, clueless ignoring the heat in my cheeks. The rest of the room just groan like I had did something wrong. I felt a pair of hands on my back pushing me toward the door. From over my shoulder, I could see Quil with a mischievous look in his eyes.

What was this little fu-

"Oh, Dr. Warren!" He says in a girly voice before pushing me out the room. I quickly twirled around only to have the door close on my face. From behind the door, I hear them snicker while Quil says, "She`ll thank me at the wedding." I can certainly assure you sir, I will not.

Wait.

Did I just assure him that there will even be a wedding? I-

"Did you call?" I froze in my spot as I hesitated to look back. I shouldn`t have because as soon as I did, he was so close to me. He beat my 5'10 height with him being at least 6'0. His grey eyes beaming at me with a curious expression. Oh, he was so cute. He was just perfect for me.

And then the old Leah returned.

Did he seriously think I sounded like that? I crossed my arms and kept the scrawl on my face. I was about to reply with something snappy when he took all the air out of my lungs with the look he was giving me. The look consisted of him biting on his bottom lip with a raised eyebrow.

I swallowed thickly and dropped my arms. "I-uh...You...erm." Damn you mouth for not forming sentences! I`m getting my revenge.

Dr. Warren, as his name tag says and what Quil called him by, furrow his eyebrows together and placed his hand on my forehead. I winced at the contact and he frowned. "Miss. you seem to be running a high fever. Mind if I check you out?"

_You can check me out all you want._

Um, who gave you the right to say that?

I slowly nodded as he took my hand and lead me to some place. I ignored the tingles he gave me just by the simple touch. I soon found myself in a different hospital room sitting on the hospital bed. Dr. Warren took a thermometer from one of the drawers and asked me to put it in my mouth.

This is where I began to panic. As you see, being a shape-shifter requires high body heat to almost 118 degrees high which isn`t good. "Doc, I can assure you, I`m fine." I say hopping off the bed to hand him the thermometer.

He took it and looked at me. I grew self conscious clearly aware that I came here with grey sweat pants, a green hoodie and my messy, out grown hair that reached a little passed my shoulders.

"What`s your name?" I looked back up at him. He placed the thermometer in his coat pocket as his eyes traced me.

Raising my eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"You`re name."He repeated. I was about to say something the real Leah would have said like 'None of your damn business.' But, I couldn`t find it inside me to say it to him.

"Leah Clearwater." I murmured, hating feeling how weak I am towards him. I literally meet him five minutes ago and I`m already whipped. Urg! I use to make fun of the guys all the time about this and now I`m apart of their group. Paul is going to give me one hell of a time.

He put his hand out, "Maxwell Warren."

_I love his name already. _

Hey, shut up.

I looked at his hand, questioning if I should shake it or not. Of course, before I knew what I was doing, it was already in my grip. "Nice to meet you." I say.

"Likewise."

A framed photo that was on his desk caught my attention. It was a picture of a women who had black hair and green eyes with a wide smile placed on her lips. Holding the women`s hand was a little girl, no older than eight with a toothy grin on her face. She had the same eyes as the woman and dirty blond hair. Last was Maxwell, painted on smile on his lips as he held the other hand of the little girl.

My wolf whimpered. They looked like a happy family. God, did I really imprinted on a married man?! Faith, that`s some weird, fucked up shit! Do you hear me?!

Maxwell followed my gaze before landing on the picture. He gave me a sad smile. "That`s my daughter, Lydia."

"She adorable." My voice was tight. They had a fucking child. I can`t rip that away from him. I just...can`t.

"Thanks. "

"You`re wife is very beautiful." I complimented, trying all my might not to break down right in front of him. "She`s very lucky to have a man like you." I muttered, dropping my hand from his.

Lucky son of a-

"I was very lucky to have her."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion, "Was?" I questioned.

He nodded, "She died in a car accident." I winced as a jolt of pain ran through my body. There was no mistaking that pain for his.

I hesitated to pat his shoulder, "I`m sorry."

He smiled at me, "What are you sorry for? You didn`t know."

I shrugged, "If I had...I mean..." I dragged off.

He shook his head, stopping me. "Leah, please. " I dropped my hand and sighed. Honestly, when he said my name, it sounded much more...elegant and soft. I liked the way it sounded from his mouth.

Silence filled the room, only letting the sound of the ticking clock fill our ears. Maxwell`s eye studied me to the point where I was getting self-conscious again. I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear and blushed while looking down on the floor. He had nice shoes. Shaking my head, dismissing the thought, I pointed to the door with my thumb, "I should probably get back. They`re probably worrying sick." Puh-lesse. Probably throwing a celebration party that I finally imprinted.

Those bastards.

He nodded, understanding. "Of course." Opening the door for me was enough to cause redness to flood to my cheeks. He chuckled. "Why so blushy, Mrs. Clearwater?"

I shook my head, rapidly. "I`m not blushing...just hot flashes." Face palm. Really? Hot flashes was the best you could come up with? You made it sound like I was an old lady. Stupid, stupid Leah!

Dr. Warren just laughed. I`m glad me embarrassing myself is amusing. Jackass.

_My jackass though._

Hey! What did I say?

_To shut up._

Why aren`t you doing so?

Pulling out a card from his pocket, he placed it in my hand. "Well, give me a call about that." He winked before walking away. I just stood there with a gaping mouth. I just gave him the opportunity for him to give me his number. How did I do that? I don`t know, but I`ll keep it up.

I felt someone smack my back making me spin around, "Smooth." Paul smirked as he eyed us two.

Yeah, he was a smooth fucker.

* * *

**_Inosolan - Thank you, darling. And depends on how you defined human. If you mean a human being, yeah. He`s normal. _**

**_sugarishfreak - Congratulations, you made it through a whole week! Your prize it...drum roll please. *Drum roll* SKITTLES! Subtract the red ones because I ate them all. Lol. I`m glad I got the original picture of Leah and she is understood. She my fav, so I didn't want to screw up. I wouldn't allow myself to. Glad you love the first chapter, Missy!_**

**_P.s- Is that slenderman having a tea party as you profile picture? I never loved you more, Missy! ^.^_**

**_pack -Don`t mind me being weird. I`d get use to it if I were you. Lol. Thanks! : D_**

**_brankel1- Glad you and I quote, Love it! _**

**_fari30- AWWW! Now you got the picture stuck in my head. Thanks a lot...Anywho, I`m sure you survived. It wasn`t that long...I hope._**

* * *

**_So, now you`ve meet and learned something about the doctor. You like? Review!_**

**_~HaterGoing2Hate_**


	3. Calling Doctors And Having Kids

**_How would you feel if you thought you couldn`t love anyone. Or were just too scared to give it a try because you thought you couldn`t even attract a fly. Abhorrent, abominable, detestable, dislikable, loathsome, odious, offensive, repellent, repulsive, revolting, unattractive, undesirable, unpleasant or in other words, me, Leah Clearwater. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any shape, way or form. _**

**_Leah/OC_**

* * *

**_~ Chapter Three: Calling Doctors And Having Kids ~_**

* * *

I looked at the card.

The card looked back at me.

I looked at my phone.

It also looked back at me.

"Quit staring at me!" I shouted, clenching onto my head, groaning.

"Who`s staring at you?" My head snapped to Lily, rocking Harry in her arms. I sighed and pushed myself off my bed. Seth and Lily decided to bring the kids over to spend time with the family. Mum and Lily`s mum along with the pack should be here. I wouldn`t know, I`ve been cooped up in my room deciding if I should call Max or not...

Max? When did I get to nicknames?

I shook my head, erasing the thought and turned to the awaiting red head. She raised her eyebrow, still waiting for an answer. "No one." I muttered.

"You know, the pack thinks you finally lost it."Lily says in a hush tone while closing the door with her hip.

I chuckled, humorlessly. "I am losing it." I looked down at Harry who was sleeping peacefully. I couldn`t help but stare in awe at the sight. He was going to be a heart throb when he gets older. I could tell.

My eyes traveled up to the smirking mother. "Ah, so the doctor is making you go crazy?" She sat on the bed, gently rocking the sleeping new born.

I crossed my arms and replied stubbornly, "He has nothing to do with this-"

"Oh, but he does. He really does, Lee." My lips went to a thin line as I looked at the wall. "Ever since yesterday, you`ve been acting weird." She sung.

I uncrossed my arms and stared at her, "Your type of weird or just different weird."

She chuckled, "No one and I mean no one could reach my level of weird. So, what do you think?" She cocked her eyebrow.

I scoffed, "I pray for your kids." I joked.

Lily only grinned at me, "My kids will have great personalities. All because of yours truly." I had to laugh at that. Suddenly, a pillow hit me in my face. Said girl who threw it put her finger on her mouth and shushed me, "My child is trying to sleep, you stubborn, love oblivious woman." She hissed.

"I am not stubborn and I am most defiantly not love oblivious."

She rolled her eyes, "Then why are you not talking to him?"

"Because, that-" I lowered my voice not wanting to wake Harry. "Because, that happened yesterday. I might seem desperate...and he gave me the card only for emergencies in case I`m hurt or something." I exclaimed.

She gently laid the baby on the bed, far away from the edge and picked up my phone. "But, you are hurt."

I raised my eyebrow, confused. Last time I checked, I was a damn wolf, so me being hurt isn`t possible. "No, I`m not."

She started to dial a number then held it against her ear as it rang. "Not physically, but if you keep ignoring the imprint, emotionally." I took those words in. Hurting emotionally? So, that was the aching pain in my stomach. I thought it was just my period and then I had to remind myself that I didn`t get that anymore.

The perks of changing into a giant wolf.

Before I could say anything, Lily turned to me. "Catch." I quickly caught my phone because this was an IPhone and it wasn't cheap. Seriously, you`d think the way she treats her phone like it was one of her babies, she`d know.

Opening my mouth to scold her, when she picked up Harry and quickly exiting the room saying enjoy my conversation. I looked at the door she just exited with a bewilder expression. Gah, my brother imprinted on a nut case.

"Hello?"

Where was that coming from and why did their voice sound so familiar?

"Hello, is anyone there? This is Dr. Warren."

Oh, shit! That sneaky devil her.

I hurriedly to put the phone on my ear and then I realized...what was I going to say?! I didn`t just suffer to find a reason to call him for a reason!

"Erm, hey, Max- I mean, Maxwell. Shit, I mean, Dr. Warren!" Cue face palm.

I heard him chuckled on the other end, "Ah, Leah. What a pleasant surprise. I was starting to get bored with all these paper work. I needed something to lift my mood up."

And now cue heart flutter.

I blushed deeply and thanked God that he couldn`t see me. "You`re blushing right now, aren`t you?"

Oh my fucking gosh! He`s a spy. There was no way he could`ve known that over the damn phone. Shit, shit, shit. Leah, act normal. Please! Set all your shape-shifter business aside and be normal for once.

"Uh, no."

He was quiet for a moment before replying in a deep and husky voice. "Don`t lie, Leah."

I felt my spine shiver. "I-"

"Who are you talking to, daddy?" I narrow my eyes at the little girl`s voice. Thank goodness she saved me. I praise you with all of my and Taha Aki power.

"Business things, honey." He says. "Go back to playing, dear."

"Okay," She says excitedly. Then I heard hurried foot patters.

"Sorry about that."

I laughed it off, "No problem. She sounds adorable."

"She is. Listen, Leah. I can`t talk to you on this phone." I instantly frowned.

"Oh, um-"

"Which is why I`m going to give you my personally number."

I huffed in annoyance, but couldn`t swipe the smile from my face. "You asshole." I mumbled.

He laughed, "What? Did I have Leah Clearwater nervous for a second there?"

My blood rushed to my cheek. "No."

He hummed a response before telling me his number. I placed it in my phone and saved it. We exchanged goodbyes and hanged up.

Shit, I`m so gonna have to thank Lily later.

I jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Turning around, I saw the pack, including the moms and imprints at the door smirking at me. Some of them even had the nerves to sit down on the floor criss-cross-applesauce as if eavesdropping was the latest thing.

I bit the inside of my cheek and breathed out. "And you guys want?" I prompt.

"Oh, nothing." Jared says.

Paul wiggled his eyebrows in suggestion, "Leah`s getting some." This causes them to laugh and me blushing once fucking more.

This is honestly the first time I am jealous of bloodsuckers. Seriously, they didn`t have any blood, so if someone embarrasses them, they wouldn`t blush goddamit!

Tossing my phone on my bed and glared at them, "You can all get out of my house now."

"Oh, Lee-Lee." Mum came to pinch my cheeks. "If you get married, then all my babies have grown up-"

"Mum, please not now-"

"So, what will I have now-?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes, "You have Charlie-"

"But, I can`t make babies-"

This time, it was Seth who interrupted. "No! I can assure that that factory is closed. For good." We just laughed at his terror struck face.

Mum rolled her eyes as Lily stepped in, "What my husband meant to say was: you don`t need any more kids. You have a pack full of them and their having kids. I mean, their practically yours already." They nodded in agreement.

It was then I realized that the pack was indeed growing and becoming more of a family. Before I know it, their kids will be phrasing and they`ll imprint and have kids of their own and the cycle will continue.

And I was officially on board for that.

Or so I thought.

* * *

_**fari30- Can I get a HELL YEAH! *Does crazy dance* Sorry, to blind you with my terrible dancing. Anywho, yeah, shame his wife died and the daughter is still alive. Oh, and I had to do some separation from Max and Carslie since you put that in my head, you evil one you. I spy with my little eyes a Fault In Our Stars reference.**_

_**CharNinja LOL- Hm, Leah, you better gives Max your number. **_

_**Wattagirl - Epp! I appreciate that little cheer! : D Thanks!**_

_**sugarishfreak - That's the power of imprinting, Missy! ^.^ I don`t know where these ideas come from either. I just lay in bed before going to sleep before it just come to me and I start writing on my phone...which is probably why I`m always tired for school the next day. #NoRegrets! Never! Paul and Quil makes everything! Lol. The furry secret has yet to come, Missy! I`ll see you in court! Lol.**_

* * *

_**Hmm, seems their relationship is blooming. Review!**_

_**~HatersGoing2Hate**_


	4. Getting Help From The Crazy Red

**_How would you feel if you thought you couldn`t love anyone. Or were just too scared to give it a try because you thought you couldn`t even attract a fly. Abhorrent, abominable, detestable, dislikable, loathsome, odious, offensive, repellent, repulsive, revolting, unattractive, undesirable, unpleasant or in other words, me, Leah Clearwater. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any shape, way or form. _**

**_Leah/OC_**

* * *

**_~Chapter Four: Getting Help From The Crazy Red ~_**

* * *

I have officially waited three days since I talked to Max. I didn`t want to look desperate, but I knew deep down I technally was. I was even tempted to call him at four o`clock in the morning, but that would look bad on my behalf. So, basically, I`ve been in phone`s reach for the past couple of days and now I think I`m just about ready to call him.

If only I could get my fingers to move.

Yeah, this sucks. I mean, I`ve been paranoid for the past three days and when I finally decide to call him my fingers go all, 'Sorry, no can do.' Seriously, what the hell!

I took a deep breath as I raised my index finger to press the number from my phone to have feeling get lose in my arm which causes my arm to go back to my side.

So, brain. Why did you constantly bug me when you can`t even dial the number?

I groan and plopped down onto my couch. I needed more than to just hear his voice. I needed to see his face. His lovely grey eyes that twinkled when he looked down at me. His soft looking (And I have to prove that theory) His milk soft skin that added more heat to my body then their already was. I needed to see him.

Maybe he`s at the hospital and I could fake an injury? Nah, that wouldn`t work. I heal too quick. Maybe I could hurt someone and bring them to the hospital and pretend-

_`Cause all of me. Loves all of you._

_Love curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfection. _

_Give your all to me. I`ll give my all to you. _

_You`re my end and my beginning._

_Even when I lose I`m winning. _

_`Cause I give you al-_

I looked at my caller I.D and my heart nearly burst from my chest.

_~Maxxie~_

Okay, first, don`t ask about the nickname I gave him. I just thought it was cute. Second, I would never show this to him or else I would die. And lastly, holy shit, Max is calling me! Thank goodness too because otherwise I was going to go crazy with battling with myself.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Calm yourself, Leah. Don`t need to freak him out and have him never call back now do we?

Reopening my eyes, I pressed answer on my phone and placed it against my ear. I bit my bottom lip when his voice filled my ears.

"Hello? Leah, are you still there?"

"Huh?"

I hear him chuckle as I wondered what was funny. "Um, I said hello three times already and you didn`t say anything." Oh. God, Lee. Don`t you know if you answer a phone, you need to speak through it.

"Lee," I shivered at my nickname. When other people say it, it sounded plain. But, when he said it...gosh, fireworks in my underpants. No, cool it, Leah.

"Maxxie." I mimicked. My heart pounded against my ribcage as I mentally face palmed myself.

Why`d I have to go on and do that for?

"Hm, never been called that before."

I chewed on the corner of my lip, "Really, because I don`t-"

"Relax, Lee. I actually like hearing it from you." I sighed in relief.

"Good because that`s what I have saved into my phone for you and I wasn`t going to change it..." I dragged out, more embarrassed than commanding.

Whipped.

I hear Max chuckle before he lowered his voice. "Good. Because I have you under Lee-Lee."

I hid my blushy face with a snort of a laugh. "Oh, really?"

"Yup. Hearts all over it and everything."

"Really now?" Control that heart beat, Clearwater.

"Mmhmm, care to see over coffee."

What did I say? A smooth fucker.

"I might have to take that into consideration." I placed my hand on my hip, grinning from ear to ear.

"So, would that possibly... probably be a yes with a cherry on top." I couldn`t help but laugh.

"Sure, Maxwell. I`ll have coffee you." We exchanged information before hanging up with our final goodbye. I looked at the clock.

7:43 P.M

Okay, so our coffee date or whatever starts at four which gives me approximately twenty-one hours and seventeen minutes to decide what I want to wear.

God, when did I become one of those girls. You know, the girl I make fun of for worrying about what the guy wants instead of what she wants. I`m Leah Marie Clearwater. I don`t care what a guy thinks of me. I`m going my way. I will eat like a pig if I want too. I will not use manners and you know what? I think I might wear sweats tomorrow.

Yup, defiantly sweats.

* * *

"You can`t wear sweat on a date!"

I regret coming over to Seth and Lily`s house to thank the red head.

Like I said, I was going to thank Lily for calling Max for me and she begged the hell out of me to tell her what happened after that and so I told her. I`m not really sure if that was the right thing to do considering she was glaring bullets into my brains. Probably shouldn`t have said that part to her about the sweats and not having manners thing.

"Hey, if my sister want to repel the guy, let her be." Seth interrupts while rocking Liliana in his muscular arms. He placed this bottle into the infant`s mouth and swaying back and forth.

Lily`s glare turned to her husband as he averted his eyes to look around the room. I snorted just so attractively to gain attention back to me where it originally was. "Don`t mind him. He`s just trying to play the protective brother role." She rolled her eyes.

Seth muttered, "I`m doing a damn good job so far."

The redhead chose to ignore him once more and patted my shoulder, "Listen, I`m not saying you have to wear a dress-"

"Ew." I cringed. Dresses and I weren`t on a friendly term.

"I`m just saying to put effort into it."

I rolled my eyes, "Like what type of effort?"

She smirked, "Leave that to me."

Did I really want to trust a girl that had conversations with herself in her head? Did I really want to? I mean, I was desperate -I wasn`t going to admit that to anyone- but, was I really that _desperate_?

I looked down at her black converses, her blue skinny jeans and a grey large hoodie that I was almost positive that was Seth`s. She looked decent. But, then again, she just had a baby, so I wouldn`t picture her wearing super model, tight clothing. Maybe I should give her a chance. ..

Sighing loudly, "Fine."

My eyes flickered to my brother who eyes widened as if to say 'You-Got-Yourself-Into-This.' I raised my eyebrow at him before turning back to the short girl who was grinning from ear to ear. Oh, I see now.

"Come on."

How do I get myself out now?

* * *

_**sugarishfreak - Well, that`s Lily Clearwater for you, Missy! ; ) You just knew things were going to be awkward especially dealing with me. Lol. You know me too well, Miss. : D**_

_**fari30 - That someone wouldn`t happen to be..LEAH CLEARWATER, would it?! Haha, here`s an update for ya! ; )**_

_**CharNinja LOL - I know. But, that what makes them a family! **_

_**sjwht- Glad you`re enjoying it, Darling!**_

_**TheSlytherinQueenbee- *Shocked* You...you like my weirdness? *Sheds tear* You the real MVP! LOL. Okay, I`m done with my dramatic moment. Thanks, I truly enjoy being weird.**_

* * *

_**That is a wrap for Miss Lwah over here. How do you think the lunch date will go? Plus, I discovered that I like Daddy Seth. What about you? Review!**_

_**~HateresGoing2Hate**_


	5. Coffee Spilling and A Tomato Leah

**_How would you feel if you thought you couldn`t love anyone. Or were just too scared to give it a try because you thought you couldn`t even attract a fly. Abhorrent, abominable, detestable, dislikable, loathsome, odious, offensive, repellent, repulsive, revolting, unattractive, undesirable, unpleasant or in other words, me, Leah Clearwater. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any shape, way or form. _**

**_Leah/OC_**

* * *

**_~Chapter Five: Coffee Spilling And A Tomato Leah~_**

* * *

Well, I'll be damned.

Lily actually pulled it off.

I continued to stare at my outfit that I _thought_ I made a terrible decision by having my looney sister-in-law choice my outfit. But, I continued to stare at my blue skinny jeans that held my tan legs that ran on for miles, grey sweater crop top that showed a little of my toned stomach, and my timberland boots, I was just falling in love all over again. Lily also added a inanity ring that I might not even return back since I liked it so much and my braided purple and gold bracelet my dad gave me before he passed away from a heart attack. Seth had the same one, but in blue and gold and he wore it as an anklet. It was the only thing that reminded us of him and I loved to keep it close with me. I smiled down at the bracelet that was simple yet was full of compassion and love.

"Admiring my work?" I looked at Lily through the mirror. I watched as the redhead smirked at me while she leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed.

I pressed my lips together in a thin line and shook my head causing my messy, yet perfectly messy hair to fly. "I was just...trying to decide if I should still wear those sweats." I answered as she rolled her eyes.

"You've been staring in at yourself do the past five minutes. Get a new lie." She raised her perfectly arched eyebrows.

I twirled around and crossed my arms, "Don't you have to go talk to yourself or something?"

Said girl glared at me, but amusement shined in her brown eyes. "Well, I'll just go and leave you distress about your quote unquote date." It took a her a total of five steps to the hall be for my eyes widened and I dragged her back into my room, my eyes wandering to the clock.

Oh, shit. I have thirty minutes.

I easily sat her down on the bed another thing to thank for my freaking wolf gene and shook her by her shoulders, "Do you really think this is a date? Oh, God! What am I going to do?"

"Leah-"

"What am I supposed to do on a date?"

"Leah-"

"You know the last time I went on a date was with Sam and that was like since 1783-"

"Leah!"

I stopped my ranting (more like been slapped) and blinked a few times. I watched Lily curiously as she cleared her throat and slowly took my hands off her shoulder before clapping them together. "First, I'm pretty sure you weren't even born in 1783-" Well, obviously. I was overreacting. Duh! "Secondly, damn! You seriously haven't been on a date since you were with Sam? Why so long, Lee? You could just snap your fingers and a guy would come in a millisecond." I watched the corners of her pink lips go down.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Sitting beside her on my bed, my back slumped as I placed my elbows on my knees and rested my chin in the palm of my hands. "I...I haven't been on a date because...well," I struggled finding a way to tell her my reason. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Lily stare at me with an expression I couldn't read.

"You didn't want to repeat a Sam." I furrow my eyebrows and hesitated to nod.

"How did you-"

"Leah, it doesn't take a scientist to know you got you got hurt. You didn`t want to go out with anyone and find your imprint and be in that situation all over again. You have issues that only you can get through and I think that now that you meet Maxwell, he could help." She says as I quickly looked away to the bare wall so she wouldn't see my glossy eyes.

"You think so?"

I felt her rub my back, "I know so, Lee." It was quiet for a while before Lily spoke again. "You might want to go. I don't think he'll like late girls.

My eyes widened as I shot up from the bed and practically ran it the door, the sound of Lily's laughing booming in my ears even though I was already in my car. There was the down side of having super hearing. I quickly pulled out my driveway and sped down to the café I was suppose to meet Max at.

Five minutes.

I blew out a puff of air as I leaned back in my seat and stared at myself in the review mirror. I looked decent. I ran my fingers through my hair. Okay, calm down Leah. He's just a guy. You've talked to guys before... more like threatened to kick him in his balls, but I've talk to them nonetheless. I rolled my eyes at myself.

Typical Leah.

Okay, first things first, don't kick him in the balls. Oh, God. Please don't have do that. I groaned and wiped my face with my hands. "Why is this so complicated?" I looked at the clock from my car and jolted out of my car. Shit! I'm ten minutes late. How the hell did that happen? Locking my car, I walked inside the café and the whiff of Max's cologne was the first thing that hit me.

It had a fresh smell of coconut and ocean water. I almost moaned when I held the scent in my nose for air fifteen seconds. Finally deciding to look around, I caught the sight of Maxwell in a booth in the far right corner. His dirty blonde hair, messy and sexy, his red flannel shirt showing off his muscles which didn't compare to the guys in the pack, but still impressive for a non wolf. I watched as his eyes squinted while concentrated on the menu.

I couldn't help but watch in adoration as to how he could compete and utterly perfect without knowing it. Suddenly, his grey sparkling eyes snapped to me as if he knew I was watching him. I blushed under his gaze and moved my eyes to the floor before making my way to Max. I cursed at myself for even have the blood rush to my cheeks before we even exchanged greetings.

Getting frustrated with myself, I forced my eyes to focus on him. I saw a wide smile spread across his God like features and I had to remind myself not to look away. "Let me guess, hot flashes?" Max teased before I felt more heat come into my face. This should be illegal for having to blush so much.

I rolled my eyes, "Haha, so funny." I smirked at him before taking a seat across from him. "Sorry I'm late." I murmured before examining the café. It was quiet for the most part with an elderly couple in the corner and a group of the teenage girls plus that guy who just walked in causing the bell to ring to announce his presence.

I heard Max chuckle and shake his head. "No matter. I just got here myself not too long ago." I nodded before I felt an awkward silence clouding the atmosphere. Well, to me this was awkward. Come on, brain! Think of a conversation starter. I practically jumped for joy when I found something.

"How's Lydia?"

He grinned up at me. "She doing for asking." I nodded in response. "She's been asking about you since I told her about you." I felt my heart swell in delight. He told his daughter about me. What level relationship is that?

"Really?" He nodded before setting the menu down and biting his nice pumped lips. Oh, I just wanted so bad to know how they felt... you know... to make sure they are real? Okay, that was stupid.

"Yup. She even wants to meet you. She loves making new friends."

"Well, I can't wait til we meet then."

"Hello, may I get you anything this evening?" I turned my head to the sound of a low, shy voice that came from a blonde who looked about in her teen, maybe fifthteen or something as she pulled her glasses back to her face that had fallen to the tip of her nose. She kept her eyes on her notepad, her cheks covered in a blush. Her messy ponytail leaving a few strays to frame her face. She looked about 5'4 and she looked like she wasn't from the res considering her olive colored skin.

"Um, an ice coffee is fine." I say.

"I'll have the same." Max handed her our menu while he continued the conversation with me. "We're going to the park tomorrow. Maybe you can meet her then." He suggested, nervously.

He was actually nervous.

He does feel that emotion!

I hid my laugh and nodded, "Of course." To honest, I was nervous myself, but there was no way I was telling him that. Soon enough, our waitress came back.

"Here yo-Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Screeched the blonde as my coffee came tumbling down onto my shirt. I jumped up causing the few people in the cafė to look at me. The cup falling to the ground as my eyes wandered to glare at the girl (A real Leah move) before I stopped when I saw her condition..

Her bottom lip quivered before she bit down on it to make it stop, her eyes began to gloss over right before she shut them and mumbling words to herself as if preparing for something. She whimpered back as I just furrowed my eyebrows at her. My eyes snapped to her name tag.

Kylie.

That's pretty name. I softened my features and gave the girl an assuring smile. "It's okay. Accidents happen." I confirmed while patting her shoulder. She flinched at first before slowly opening her eyes, a sigh of releif clouding her swamp green eyes.

"R-really?"

I nodded. "Of course."

She picked up the empty cup and scrurried back to the kitchen saying something about getting another one. I licked my lips before turning my attention back to Maxwell.

And I saw the most glorious thing in my life.

He was shirtless.

I could hear the angels singing. Damn. Have I went to heaven?

"Here you go, Lee. Your shirt is soaking wet." He offered his flannel to me. I bit my bottom lip and tried to ignore the fire blazing from my neck to my cheeks.

"T-that's a-okay, Max. I'm fine." I forced. I pouted once I seen him frown.

"Come on, Lee-Lee. Just put it on, so you won't feel all sticky. I have a hoodie in my car I can wear." He assured. I weighted out my pros and cons and so far, I have yet to find a con.

So, obviously pros won.

I swallowed and licked my lips once again beforw takinh his shirt. He said something about going to get his hoodie as I made a quick chang in the bathroom. I loved the feeling of Max's clothes on me. It was surprisingly big for me and I just knew I wasn't going to give this back.

Once I came back, Kylie had my new ice coffee ready. I grinned at her and she gave an attempt to smile back. I furrow my eyebrows. "Is something wrong?"

She looked startled that I was even talking to her, a blush crept to her cheeks. I know the feeling, sister. "Oh, um nothing. I'm fine." She uttered. If it weren't for my wolf hearing, I didn't think that I would've heard her.

"Are you sure?" She just nodded while I caught Max coming back. I sighed knowing I wasn't going to get anything from her. "Well, my name is Leah. You can talk to me if you want." She gave me a grateful smile before handing me my drink. But, before I left, she says...

"You and your boyfriend make a cute couple."

* * *

**_TheSlytherinQueenbee- Glad you love Lily. She's my favorite because of her weirdness! : P Anywhozies, I have a plan for this story and hopefully you like it!_**

**_Sjwht- Nothing too fancy. Something still Leah related, but has a flare to it. The wonders of Lily Clearwater should keep you wondering._**

**_xesmee23- Did you enjoy Love Me Or Hate Me? Do you like this? I just need to know so I could tell I'm doing a good job._**

**_Hey, sorry I`m late, but it`s still Friday! So, no harm done, right. So, Leah finally gets to meet Lydia! How exciting. We shall see how this goes! Review!_**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	6. I Love Kids!

**_How would you feel if you thought you couldn`t love anyone. Or were just too scared to give it a try because you thought you couldn`t even attract a fly. Abhorrent, abominable, detestable, dislikable, loathsome, odious, offensive, repellent, repulsive, revolting, unattractive, undesirable, unpleasant or in other words, me, Leah Clearwater. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any shape, way or form. _**

**_Leah/OC_**

* * *

**_~ Chapter Six- I Love Kids! ~_**

* * *

I sat on the bench as I saw Max and his daughter, Lydia holding hands as they approach me. Lydia wearing a purple coat and brown boot to protect her from the cold. The fallen golden leaves crunching underneath their feet as the autumn wind blew in their faces. I smiled at the family before standing up. My leather jacket blowing back reveal more of my grey t- shirt.

Pulling my hair behind my ear I greeted them, "Hey, Max." Kneeling down, "And you must be Lydia. I've heard so many great things about you."

The little girl disconnected her hand from her father and stood in front of me. Smiling, revealing her baby teeth, I watched as her tongue played with a loose tooth before she spoke. "Really? Like what?"

I chuckled silently, "Yup! Like you are great at coloring, you like chocolate and your favorite color is purple." I used the information Max told me.

The girl looked back at my imprint then turned to me again. "Wow!"

"Wow indeed." I nodded, "How old are you?"

Lydia stood on the ball if her feet in excitement, "Nine and a half."

I raised my eyebrow and looked at Max as he just smiled at the scene. "A half?"

"Well, almost half. I'm turning ten in February."

I awed, "You are a love baby."

She tilted her head to the right and looked at me confused, "What's a love baby?"

"That means you are very lovable."

Unlike me.

"When's your birthday, Leah?"

I looked up at my mate when he asked the question. "November eighth."

"You're still lovable too, right?" Lydia asked.

I sighed and stood up feeling my legs began to numb. "No."

"Ah, but you're a thankful baby." The doctor informed. When I looked at him confused, he explained, "You're very thankful for what you have in your life. "

And I knew that was true. I was happy to have an amazing family, blood related or not. A family's a family I don't even regret being a shape-shifter. Because if I hadn't, I wouldn't have meet Max nor though it had it`s ups and downs, I love it. It made me...unique.

"Yup," The nine and a half girl spoke. "I love you and so does daddy." My eyes instantly meet Maxwell's as he looked away blushing.

I couldn't help the smirk from forming onto my lips. "He does, does he?"

Joy clouding her green eyes as she nodded rapidly, "Yeah! He said-" Before she could even began, a large tan hand covered her pink lips causing muffled words I couldn't catch to escape her mouth instead of true information.

The face Max chuckle nervously and removed his daughter from my presence. "Hey, Lydia. Why don't you go grab a swing before approve else gets it and wait for me there." Lydia blinked a couple of times in confusion before skipping off to go do it. I tilted my head and watched as he watched his daughter go off to the swing set. Slowly, My imprint looked at me with embarrassment on his face. "Oh, you know kids. They say the darnest things."

I smirked and crossed my arms. Ignoring the swelling of my heart, I I stepped closer to him, feeling my true Leah coming to the surface. "Oh, really?" Biting his lip, he scratch the back of his neck in a nervous matter. Deciding to give the poor guy a break, "Come on, I'm sure Lydia is waiting for us. "

Waking over to the said girl who appeared to be having trouble swinging by herself, she smiled up at us. "Leah, push me?"

"Lyd." Max scolded his daughter.

Giving a selfish grin, she added, "Please."

I laughed and nodded. "Of course!" I went behind her and pushed her gently. She cheered as I laughed and Max watched in an unreadable expression. Too many emotions closed his face where I couldn't even catch them. But, I did catch happiness in them.

After a while, I heard giggling that didn't come from Lydia. Feeling a pair of small arms wrap around my leg, I looked down to see Claire. "Hey, Leah!"

I smiled at the little girl, "Hi, Claire." I searched around for Quil knowing he's not too far behind. Right on cue, I saw him.

Seeing the giant native man waving at us as he approached us. "What's up, Lee. I didn't know you were here." I saw Lyd jump from the swing and examined Claire.

"Neither did I." From the corner of my eyes, I saw Max's grey eyes storm with jealousy.

I bit my bottom lip, "Erm, Max this is Quil. Quil this is Maxwell."

The shape-shifter nodded at my imprint."Hey, yeah. You were Lily's doctor. I remember." He gave me a knowing look while I avoided my eyes from him. I saw Claire and Lydia sharing turns on the slide.

"Nice to meet you Quil. Yes, I am." They shook hands like civilized men. But, I saw something blaze in my mate's eyes. What`s that about? I had no idea.

"Quilly, can we invite Lydia and her dad to have dinner with Emily?"

Quil looked at the two, "If it's okay with with them."

Max look at me. "Emily?" He questioned.

I shrugged, my cousin."

He smiled, "Well, we'd be glad to."

Have I ever said I loved kids?

Well, I do!

* * *

**_TheSlytherinQueenbee- Aw, thanks,darling! We shall learn more about the Warren family, shall we? ; )_**

**_SissyCabella- Updated just for you, my darling! ^.^_**

**_sugarishfreak- Yes! When a guys shirtless for you, you just know he`s a keeper! Oh, of course Kylie is an OC character and we`ll go deeper into her later. _**

**_Guest- Finish it? Finish it!? What type of question is that? Of course I will finish it! I will never abandon you guys unless it urgent! I`m too loyal. _**

**_I bet you all thought I forgot about you! Well, I didn`t! Yay! I know it`s short, but I was very busy today and this week tired me out to no end...: ( Promise the next chapter will be longer. Review!  
_**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	7. Author Note

_****Author's Note****_

_**Sorry I don't have an update today. I need time to write a few chapters before publishing them. Give me a week our two and I'll be back at it. Once again, Sorry! **_

_**~HatersGoing2Hate**_


End file.
